


Upside Down and Backwards

by Lightan117



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hopper fluff in later chapters, Slight deviation from storyline, Some people will not die, don't mess with older siblings, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightan117/pseuds/Lightan117
Summary: "The woods are lovely, dark and deep, But I have promises to keep, And miles to go before I sleep, And miles to go before I sleep." - Robert Frost.Test subject 001 was the first to escape into the Upside Down. Well, that is where she stayed until a girl appeared out of nowhere with the same brand on her arm. Then the monster started to get more active. It's been so long since she has stepped into the real world, she's only known the Upsidedown. She's not even sure she can stay alive much longer. She can't run anymore....there's nowhere left to run...





	1. Prologue

_“So Eden sank to grief, So dawn goes down today. Nothing gold can stay.” – Robert Frost_

~oOo~

A man with thinning salt and pepper hair, set in wrinkles on his forehead; and stone age look sat at a deep stain wood desk with papers littered on top. Each one was attached to a file with a small picture paperclipped to the corner. His research was going nowhere, and his results were no longer showing well to his superiors.

They needed proof.

They wanted subject 001.

She was the first; the beginning of his new batch that would solve all his problems, but they never expected her to default so quickly. To betray him so quickly. The man sighed and found the heaviest folder quickly enough to know which one was hers. So much information, wasted and missing. A young girl of ten was staring at him with soulless eyes before he flipped through the pages.

Name: Abigale Lewis

Age: 10

Sex: Female

Blood Type: O-

DOB: 12/25/1957

Date of Admission: 10/05/1962

Number: 001

Ward: Level 3

Last seen on: 12/25/1967

The man cursed and wanted to toss the file across the room. Five years, they had her for five years and it was all for nothing. Powerful and yet so uncontrollable. She was glorious and showed such promise after all their testing.

Then she went and escaped.

Disappeared into a hole in the wall created by her and never came back out.

The man knew she wasn’t dead, she just couldn’t be. There had to be some way to find her and get her back. There were so many unanswered questions, there was nothing he could do about it.

Until now.

Everything was riding on this. Everything was hinging on this very contact that there could be no errors. None.

“Sir, we’re ready.” A woman voice came from above him and he knew it was time. Wasting no time, he headed down to the basement to where she was waiting.

The man walked into a small room with a potted flower in his hands; handing it to a young girl with a shaved head before telling her that it was time. Subject 011 was scared but he needed her. Holding her hand, they walked into the lab.

“Don’t focus on them. Stay in here, like before.” He tapped the girls head softly as he walked her towards a sensory tank.

“Yes, Papa.” The girl answered.

“Now, remember. Whatever it is, it can’t hurt you. Not from here. So, there’s nothing to be frightened of.” The man spoke softly as they prepped 011. “It’s reaching out to you ‘cause it wants you. It’s calling you so don’t turn away from it this time. I want you to find it. Understand?” He needed proof to show them, to show them all that his work was making progress no matter the costs.

“Yes.” The girl answered, and the man smiled. In a matter of seconds, the girl was engulfed in darkness. All around her was an empty void but in front of her, making awful noises was what the man was looking for. It was easy to find but it frightened her, but she had to listen to her Papa.

Papa wouldn’t lie to her.  

011 got closer and closer, reaching her hand out to touch it but when she did, it turned on her, screeching at her with blood dripping out of its mouth. 011 screamed and screamed in what like forever until something clamped over her mouth. She struggled until the monster was flung far away from her and then everything returned to silence. 011 was frozen until handed slowly turned her around. In front of her was a woman; her dark hair was long, and damp and her clothes seemed too big for her. She looked shocked almost to be seeing her that she reached out to touch 011 again. The woman reached down and took hold of 011 left arms, revealing her brand etched into her skin only to be shown that the woman also carried numbers as well.  

001

“ _What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here._ ” 


	2. History Always Repeats

_“Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise.” ― Victor Hugo, Les Misérables_

~oOo~

Subject One had been in the dark world in what left like forever. She never understood the place but over time, she found the quiet void welcoming. When she first arrived, the world was just an empty blackness before it started to take shape. Homes, roads, and tress formed as did what looked like vines stretching across the land.

Then One met the creatures living in the dark world. They were curious things; sniffing and nudging her until a tall figure stood before her. Its head was twisted, and it had no face. On it’s chest was this large red patch that stretched till it’s left shoulder.  The creature tilted its head from side to side before reaching down to touch One. When it did, she was afraid for there were no thoughts in its mind just an echo of one voice; a voice that seemed so far away.

Then the voice got louder and louder…

 _“_ **What are you?** ” The voice roared in her head and One winced. One hadn’t talked in such a long time that the only thing she could respond with was to reach over and pick up a couple of rocks. “ **Answer.** ” The voice boomed, and One reached out her hand filled with rocks.

Then the rocks began to float in circles in her hand.

Black smoke came down from the sky and surrounded her. It twisted and twirled around her until it tried to touch her, but something was keeping it away. No matter how hard the smoke tried it could not get close. One looked up in the middle of the smoke around her and appeared to unimpressed before she closed her eyes, the smoke flying into her ears before it just vanished.

The creatures around her then left leave her alone with the tall creature in front of her. The rocks dropped from her hand when it crouched down suddenly, bringing it’s face close to hers. One wasn’t frightened. All emotion of fear was erased and the only thing she could do was stare blankly.

“Friend?” One croaked out. The creature stood up again and reached out it’s hand to hers.

“ **Yes. Friend.** ” The voice in her head said and One smiled before reaching out to take it. The creature closed around her small hand and lead her away to a house that didn’t have vine wrapped around it. In fact, it was the only normal looking house in the dark world.

The creature led her to the front door where she opened it. Inside was the home she dreamed about. From what she could remember from the minds of the people that where from the bad place. Inside the lights were on and it felt warm and comforting. Letting go of the creatures’ hand she walked inside, slowly exploring the different rooms until she returned to the living room where it still waited patiently. It reached up and touched the top of her. One flinched away and the creature pulled its hand back, titling its head.

“Hurt.” One croaked out.

“ **Safe. Sleep.** ” The voice came back, and the creature growled lowly before it turned around and left One alone.

One didn’t know what to make of the house or even the dark world. She did know that she was safe here, the bad people and even Papa couldn’t reach her here. If she stayed here she was safe.

~oOo~

It wasn’t until a couple years later that she learned she could return to the bright world. One day while she was coloring she got a thought in her head. If she escaped the bad place, then maybe she could return to the bright world. One stood in front of the tall mirror in her bedroom, concentrating, before reaching out to touch the glass. This was how she escaped only, she was less rushed this time. She could focus on where to go; to picture it clearly in her head. While she was in the bad place she would enter the minds of the workers, to see their memories and everything they have seen in their lives.

The glass rippled like water until she could see the reflection of the lab hallway. People were moving around on the other side, not taking notice that she was watching them. She flicked her fingers over the glass and the image changed.

One froze.

The room she was watching, held a child. A child who looked just like her maybe a bit older. His head was shaved, and he just stared blankly at the floor. One reached up and touched her short hair, remembering how it felt when they had cut it. The child was her replacement.

One felt angry.

The walls of the house began to shake, and the mirror started to crack when One realized that she needed to calm down. Papa went and took another child way. It looked like he did the same thing he did to her. But could he escape like she did? Was he special like her?

One closed her eyes, touched the glass and imagined herself on the other side where the boy was. When she opened them again she was standing behind the boy who didn’t notice she was there. A cold shiver ran down her spine being back in the room she stayed in before. Nothing had changed. Cold walls, a bed, a mirror and one door leading to the outside world.

“Hello?” One spoke, and the boy’s head turned sharply towards her. He jumped back and scrambled for the closest corner of the room, cowering in fear. “One.” One pointed to herself and then showed the boy the numbers etched into her skin. The boy’s eyes widened before holding out his own arm to her; showing the number 002. “Friend.” One pointed to herself and crouched down in front of him. “Help. You.”

“How? The door is locked. Papa would be angry.” Two said and One shook her head.

“Not Papa. Bad people.” One said with anger. “Save you.”

“You will?”

“Promise.” She placed her hands on his cheeks to wipe away the tears he shed. “Brother.”

~oOo~

 Six-teen years have passed since One returned to the bright world. In doing so, she managed to steal four lives from Papa, but she also lost lives. One saved Two and Three before Papa caught on that she was saving them. Numbers Four and Five were twins that would not leave each other. Papa used that and turned them against One.

They were the first two she lost.

Six and Seven would follow soon after. Six died in a cross fire and Seven committed suicided after he escaped. Seven was outside for two months before he gave up; he was only twelve years old.

Then One met Eight. She was just like all the rest; being taken at an early age but she seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. Eight told One that she would see her family again and that she would make sure Papa paid for what he did. One helped her escape the following day.

Nine and Ten both escaped but One lost track of Nine. Each subject knew that One kept tabs on them through mirrors; always looking for any sign that they were still alive but Nine stayed off radar. Ten moved across the U.S and stayed in small towns where it was safer to be in.

Then One met Eleven.

One could feel the ground shake and the air felt different one day as she walked the empty streets of the dark world. Something was different, something had changed. One closed her eyes and concentrated on the energy in the air; to feel any presence of anything new.

She found Eleven.

She was One’s age when Papa did the tests. The shaved head gave it away and One always felt angry when she saw what Papa had down. Like shaving their hair away would strip them of anything remaining of themselves.

“ _What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here._ ” One voice but her mouth didn’t move. Eleven stared in shock and horror at the woman standing in front of her.

“Looking.” Eleven answered.

“ _Did Papa send you to find me?_ ” One asked, walking closer to the girl. The energy around her was fading and so was Elven. One took hold of Eleven’s arm and confirmed the numbers. “ _You are not safe there, sister. You have to leave._ ”

“Papa. Angry.” One rested her hands on Eleven’s shoulders.

“ _Papa is a bad man. I will explain everything later, but you must go back now. Do not tell him about me and I will set you free. I promise._ ” One said and rested her forehead against Eleven’s.

“Sister.” Then she was gone, and One started to cry. Feeling something behind her One didn’t bother turning around. After she cried for her sister the sadness turned into rage.

“I felt it too.” One looked over her shoulder at her friend. “It’s time.”

~oOo~

Alarms were going off and people inside the Hawkins Laboratory were scrambling as the hold in the wall grew. Screeching were coming from the mass and then a battle began to rage. One kept a tight hold on Eleven’s hand as they ran down hallways. Anyone who stepped into their path was met with One’s anger; throwing them against the wall with sickening cracks. When they got to the outside One pointed to the storm drain while she stayed behind, keeping Eleven safe while she escaped.

Wind and rain pelted against her as she stood with a dark expression on her face. Personnel, soldiers, and her Papa rounded the corner as One raised her hands. With a burst of energy and One screaming as loud as she could the glass around everyone shattered. They shielded their eyes until the screaming stopped.

One disappeared into the glass, escaping back into the dark world knowing that full well that she would be needed very soon.

This wasn’t over.

It was the beginning. 


	3. New Arrival

“People who need help sometimes look a lot like people who don’t need help.  
— Glennon Doyle Melton, Carry on, Warrior

~oOo~

The following morning One woke up to her friend gently shaking her awake. Like every morning it's the same thing. Her 'friend', who she named Harold, was the only one of his size that didn't fear her or fight her. Early on, One was left alone by the creatures who dwell in the darkness but as she grew up she had to learn to defend herself. To show herself as the alpha besides the voice which commanded all.

As for the voice, it didn't return.

Every now and then the black smoke will come to visit her, but it mostly left her alone. Harold and one of the four-legged creatures, who she named Max after the pet she never had, were her true friends in this place. Max would come and sleep with her in her room most of the time while Harold sat in the chair in the corner of her room.

After being woken up One would go into the kitchen to make herself breakfast. Of course, this place doesn't have anything edible to eat. This lead One to start stealing from the color word. One used the mirrors around her house to travel back into the color world. Shops would always leave their bathroom doors unlock so One could easily slip into them. People never saw One at night, but she knew better than to go to a place more than once in a week. Papa was looking for her and he can't know she had been there.  
Then again, the mirrors allowed One to travel anywhere in the world so long as she had a reflective surface she could go anywhere. It took energy, but One knew she couldn't survive in the dark world without food or clothing.

One would always watch the colorful world through the safety of the mirrors just to see what had changed. Wars, elections, shootings, events. One was missing out on so much on life, but this was the safest thing for her. She was away from people that would harm her and away from people she could harm. Every day she practiced, trained herself, something new with her powers; never stopping.

She had her family to think about.

The ones she saved from Papa.

One did her best to hide the ones she saved as far away from Papa as possible. She gave them money she stole along with clothes so that they would be able to survive until they could make their way on their own. Some of her brothers and sisters wanted to follow One into the dark world but she knew that it wouldn’t be possible. They wouldn’t like the darkness or the monsters that would attack her all the time. Her worst fear was that she might actually hurt one of her siblings.

They had been in too much pain enough.

Shaking off the thoughts One continued to make her breakfast. She sat in silence with a mirror placed facing towards her. With a wave of her hand, the mirror would ripple to reveal the color world. People moved about their day to day lives unaware that she was watching them from a simple storefront glass, or the mirror of a car, to the reflective glass of a towering building. It’s though the mirrors that One remained connected to the color world.

One waved her hand and moved to see if she could find Eleven anywhere. Papa was waiting for One this time so their escape was less than normal. One didn’t even have time to talk to Eleven or even give her a change of clothes. One managed to find her at a diner eating food so at least she was safe for right now. One brought the mirror closer to her and tapped on the glass. Eleven stopped eating and froze at first but started to look around when One continued to tap. One’s face appeared in the reflection of a mirror; she smiled softly as Eleven got up to get closer.

“Sister.” Eleven spoke.

“ _Are you safe?_ ” One asked, trying not to hide a slight worry in her tone. Traveling always drained One more than anything else. It always felt like she was being pulled in opposite directions until she got to the other side.

“Safe. Nice man.”

“ _Do not stay long. Keep moving. Papa will find you._ ” That seemed to make Eleven panic a little bit, looking behind her to see if anyone was looking. “ _Safe right now. I will find you soon. Promise._ ” Eleven nodded her head and went back to her food. One smiled as she watched her sister eat. She didn’t want to know if Papa had starved her or not. Like he had done to her when she misbehaved.

With the wave of her hand, she went to change the image but she stopped half-way.

There was a new presence in the dark world.

Almost like the presence, she felt when Eleven showed up but this feeling was stronger.

Someone had actually entered the dark world.

~oOo~

One took off in search of the new arrival, hoping she would find it before the others did. It wasn’t uncommon with the small holes bleeding into the color world that something would crawl in…or get dragged in. One closed the holes she could find but with Papa digging ever deeper to find her it could be possible for her to not know of a hole to the color world. Tears were appearing more recently and One feared it would be only a matter of time. A growling came from beside her and she saw that Harold was running up to her. She stopped her movements and remained still as he approached. “ **Find. Searching.** ”

“ _Of course, I am looking. Better before one of you eat it._ ” One said through her mind.

“ **Food,** ” Harold replied.

“ _Not for I. Maybe we will find a new friend._ ” One teased even though she knew Harold did not know what humor even was. One rolled her eyes at his silence and they continued to walk through the trees that were covered in thick fog.

After a while One came across a house on the outside of the dark Hawkins town, hidden away almost. The dark world made everything bleak and ominous but One could feel something was off about it. Harold went to go enter the house but One held up her hand.

“ **I’ll search for it. Go check somewhere else.** ” Harold just continued to stare at her with his non-existent face and eyes. “ **Go**.” One put more power into her order and Harold shook his body in annoyance before taking his leave. Although Harold was a friend to One he did happen to opinionate on if he liked One ordering him around. Not even the creator ordered him about as much.

One approached the house slowly and quietly; her footsteps silenced as she moved towards the door. Without touching it, it slowly started to open before her until she was free to enter. The house remained quiet but One could faintly hear the sound of breathing.

Something…someone was in the house.

One closed her eyes and allowed herself to be drawn to the energy that remained in the living room. She drew closer to the cabinets and noticed the sound of static coming from within. With a flick of her wrist, the door behind her shut with a soft click. Whatever was inside did not want to be found so it might be best to make sure none of the others would happen upon her finding as well.

One crouched down and with one swift movement, she opened the cabinet doors.

Whatever was inside started to scream.

One winced and drew her hand from one side to the other like someone pulling a zipper shut. The screaming shut into muffled moans as it realized that its mouth could no longer be opened. One drew back slightly to take in what was before her and she really couldn’t believe what she was seeing.  
It was a child. A human child.

One reached out and rested her hand on the child’s face, drawing her energy to calm the child down. Slowly the child did until it’s breathing was steady deep breaths. One looked at what the child was holding and quickly took hold of it. Someone how the child managed to get a phone to work but this almost meant that the others would be drawn to the noise. One placed the disgusting moldy phone on the floor next to her then turned her attention back to the child.

“ _What is your name?_ ” One asked and the child’s eyes widened. When the child didn’t respond One sighed and drew her hand to release the child’s mouth. “ _Your arm._ ” One gently took hold of the child’s left arm and pushed back the sleeve to reveal nothing.

“I want to go home.” The child spoke. One looked up and down the child. She could tell it was a boy and he was dirty. He smelled something foul as well.

One cleared her throat, “What is your name?”

“Will Byers.” He stuck his hand out. One smiled and took hold of it.

“One.”

“One?”

“Yes.” One licked her thumb and proceeded to wipe the grime off the boy’s face. “Dirty.”

“You don’t look like those monsters,” Will said and tried to swat One’s hand away. “Where am I?”

“Dark World. I live here. Safe here.” One said and started to check to see if the boy was ok. “Hurt anywhere?”

“No, no I’m ok. Just hungry.” Will said and One stopped looking him over. She looked over her shoulder before standing up. “Where are you going?!”

“Get food for you. Stay here. Safe here.” She pointed to the phone. “Draw in creatures. Do not use. Be back soon.” One ruffled Will’s hair and then turn to leave.  
“You promise to come back? You won’t leave me here?” Will asked and One turned around.

“I promise. Safe with me.” One drew her finger over her heart in an X formation. Three taught her that you have to cross your heart with an X to make a promise. With that, One turned back around and left out the door.

~oOo~

One felt a good feeling in her chest for the first time since she rescued Eleven. She knew she had to get Will out of the dark world as soon as possible but there always a chance that during the process he could die. The only plan One could think of was to wait until she had her energy back then take him back through the mirror. It was the safest plan if Will to remain hidden until the time being.

All he had to do was be quiet.

On her way back to the house One was drawn to Max running up to her. In this form, she couldn’t really communicate until Max grew into Harold’s size but she trusted the smaller form to know that something was up. One looked in the direction of the house before deciding to follow Max. Will could hold out for a little bit longer.

“ _Go. Show me._ ” Max took off and One followed closely behind, carrying a backpack of food on her back.

One followed Max down ally ways and street until they came to a large house. She could hear growls and snarls coming from the back so the two followed the sound. Of course, when she rounded the corner she was graced with the presence of about ten creatures. They all stood around the hole on the ground, growling as more noises came from down below. Some moved to the side as she approached the pit; One’s eyes never looking in their direction. She peered down and her face hid the surprise well at what she saw.

A body.

Dead and being munched on by two of the creatures.

The female's body continued to twitch as they feasted on her insides. Her eyes stared up at her with void expression. One of the creatures besides her growled and snipped at her, and action One did not take lightly.

One smirked.

She turned her head to look at the creature before her hand shot up to take hold of its neck. It began to thrash and growl loudly, drawing the attention of the others around them. One continued to slowly squeeze its neck; enjoying the sound of the small whimper that escaped its mouth. The creature began to panic as One’s hand started to break cartilage until a crack was heard.

One dropped the body to the floor with an uncaring thud.

The sounds the others were making died until there as nothing but silence.

One looked at them all before walking away. The creatures were becoming more and more daring now that the holes remained open. Dragging people and animals into the dark world for feasting. One was worried as she walked back to the house where Will was supposed to be.

She panicked when the door was wide open.

Harold was inside. Growling at the walls.

“ _What’s wrong?_ ”

“ **Weird smell. Hear sounds.** ” He raised a hand and pointed to the wall. One just noticed that the walls had changed. She was gone a couple of hours and already the world had changed to reflect the color world. Strings of lights were hung on the wall and all over the house this time.

“ _You smell me. You’re losing focus._ ” One said and moved around him to stand in front of the cabinet that Will was hiding in.

“ **Not you. New smell. Tasty smell.** ” Harold lowly growled and his tongue slithered out of his face as if he could taste the smell. “ **Hiding something.** ”

“ _I am not._ ” She said. Just then one of the creatures came through the front door. One stood her ground and refused to move as the creature moved about the room, smelling whatever, they were smelling.

“ **Meat.** ” The creature said and began to claw at the wall. One’s eyes widened as the wall began to give way and a hole appeared. The creature was halfway through when One grabbed it by the leg to drag it back into the dark world. Harold grabbed the other and once it was back he threw the creature across the room.

“ _You stay here!_ ” One roared and marched towards the creature. “ _You do not leave!_ ” She raised her bare foot and began to pound it on the creature’s face. It tried to run away but One followed it outside where she raised her hand up to stop it from moving. She drew her hand back and then tossed it; watching it disappear from sight. Harold came up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

“ **Breathe.** ”

One’s breathing was rough and she was still angry. She ignored Harold and marched back into the house, slamming the door shut behind her. One walked over the cabinet where Will was hiding and flew it open to drag him out so that she could use what energy to just throw him back into the color world through the hole in the wall.

But Will wasn’t there.

He was gone.


	4. She was not part of the plan

One wanted to kill something.

Murder it and welcome the rage her father once encouraged.

One knew better.

One had gone through the house in a rage to find the boy she figured it would not be long before one of the creatures would find him. Maybe eat him. Would that be the worse thing that could happen? Sure, the creatures have killed a few people due to tears in the world and they just happen to be close to one, doesn't mean they were on a rampage. One was the gatekeeper almost, sort of, well...not really but she was the only person who could actually kill them without too much effort. One through open the door to the house and marched out to walk around the town.

She knew this town backward and frontwards. All the nooks and crannies that someone could hide in. Sometimes she would also imagine what the town would be like if it was alive. Full of people and color. Birds singing their tunes of spring after a long winter. The crisp air that didn't smell like death or decay. No meat vines or carnage spread out like vines on an old house.

No monsters.

No powers that call to be used.

No ticking in the back of her head to escape, to kill the man responsible.

Would it be that easy? Simply to kill him and know that he could never harm a single person; to ever steal a child away ever again to be used.

One would like to picture the idea in her head sometimes and it scared her. She wanted the nightmares to go away, to not remember all the things done to her but if people knew of her they would never stop hunting her. They would figure out where she was and try to get to her like papa was trying to. No, it's best if she waited until the time was right to kill him. To watch him squirm and fade away at her feet.

Only then will One ever find peace. 

One shook away her thoughts and decided it was time to find Eleven. To get her to someplace safe but finding her through the glass was hard enough due to the amount of energy it took. Going into the color world to find her would be quicker. One could feel for Eleven and then take her to someplace safe. Maybe two could take her in? He was safe and in a place, Papa would not find her brother. 

" **There is someone at the gate**." Harold came up behind her and placed a hand on his shoulder. She turned to face him and cocked her head to the side but Harold simply took her hand and began to drag her to the gate.

" _Is it human?_ " One asked.

" **Worse** ," Harold answered and One's face started to crack.

Crack in a smile...

" _Really now? Well, we should go greet them. They are new arrivals._ "

_~oOo~_

The new arrival was a man from papa's lab. Sure he had a gun in his hand but that wouldn't help him at all, not in this world. One turned and motioned to the creatures by her sides to move into position and wait for her to give the signal. One wanted to have some fun with this one, maybe he would last longer than the others her father had sent before. Of course, anything that comes through that gate was a priority. 

" _Don't ever laugh as a hearse goes by, For you may be the next to die._ " One began to sing in her head.

"Wha...what was that?! Someone there?!" The man shouted.

" _They wrap you up in a big white sheet, From your head down to your feet. They put you in a big black box And cover you up with dirt and rocks, And all goes well for about a week, And then your coffin begins to leak._ " One continued to sing and climb the statue that she was hiding behind. The man dressed in a white containment spun around in a circle looking for the voice but that voice wasn't in the air, oh no. 

It was in his head.

One couldn't hear what the man was listening to on his end but she knew _who_  was on the other end listening. 

One snapped her fingers and one of the creatures sprang forward and took a swipe at the man. He screamed in pain and held his arm, trying to keep his gun raised.

" _And the worms crawl in, the worms crawl out. The worms play pinochle on your snout. They eat your eyes, they eat your nose. They eat the jelly between your_ toes."

One snapped her fingers and another took a swipe.

"There's something out here! I can hear singing and I can't tell where it's coming from!" The man shouted. One closed her eyes and took a deep breath, closing her mind and allowing herself to each through the gate to tune into the radio so that the humans on the other side could hear just exactly was going to happen to their man. 

" _A big green worm with rolling eyes Crawls in your stomach and out your eyes. Your stomach turns a slimy green, And pus pours out like whipping cream. You spread it on a slice of bread, and that's what you eat when you are dead._ " 

One snapped her fingers one last time before she burst out laughing once the man fell to his knees before the statue she sat atop. 

" _And the worms crawl out, the worms crawl in. The worms that crawl in are lean and thin, The ones that crawl out are fat and stout. Your eyes fall in and your hair falls out. Your brain comes tumbling down your snout._ "

"Oh god please no. I'm sorry."

" _And the worms crawl in, the worms crawl out, They crawl all over your dirty snout. Your chest caves in, your eyes pop out, And your brain turns to sauerkraut._ " One began to clap and the creature began to stalk towards their pray.

"Pull me back in! Please! Pull me in!" The man flew back and headed towards the gate on his back.

" _They invite their friends and their friends too, They all come down to chew on you._ "

It was too late, the man would not make it to the gate in time.

" _And this is what it is to die, I hope you had a nice goodbye._ " One waved good-bye as the man gave out his last scream before his mouth filled with his own blood. " _Did you ever think as a hearse goes by, That you may be the next to die? And your eyes fall out, and your teeth decay, And that is the end of a perfect_ day." One slipped down from her perch and watched as the wire disappeared into the gate.

One smiled and went to turn away but a crack in the sky caught her attention. The black smoke from before had gathered in the sky; the black tendrils falling slowly to her. They wrapped around her and one went in one of her ears and out the other. One could feel the black smoke creature skurry in her head like it was looking for something. One could not hide from it for it gave her a home here. If it wanted One to do something she was sure she would not hesitate to answer but that day has not come yet.

It never asked anything of her.

Yet.

" **I see we had visitors.** " It said in her head and One could almost feel breath on her neck.

"I took care of it like always." One answered promptly.

" **You wish to go through. To seek answers.** " It replied and she felt a tendril cross under her chin and around her neck. It slithered around her slowly almost like it was petting her softly.

"My sister. I cannot find her. He must know where if he's here." 

" **Go. Find her then return. You must always return.** " It said and then the smoke was gone. One took a deep breath and headed back home to change. 

_~oOo~_

One felt something weird in her stomach for the first time in a long time. As she stood before the gate she could hear her heart hammer in her chest. Behind her, Harold stood quietly along with Max at his feet. The dog-like creature had returned to her side and whimpered as she got ready to leave. Max was always afraid of One leaving for he always wanted her to stay. She patted his smooth and gave one last nod to Harold before slowly making her way through the gate. The muscles and tissue had parted to allow her to walk through easily. 

On the other side sirens were going off and One knew right away that she did not set them off. Someone else had. Footsteps were coming closer to her location so One ducked away in the corner, making sure one would see her even if they were looking right at her. A minute ticked by and a burly man came into the room but stopped once he saw the gate. He didn't look like a scientist. In his hand held a flashlight and he seemed to be looking for something. One softly crept into the man's mind to see that he was a police officer and was looking for the boy One had found. 

He was also in pain.

Pain that made tears come to One's eyes.

Unaware to the man, two scientists did enter the room quietly. Not quietly enough for the policeman turned around and drew his gun. One hissed and came out of hiding; throwing her hand up to toss the scientist that went to jump the man from behind. There was a loud bang and the one in front of the man dropped to the ground in pain. The policeman then pointed his gun and her and froze. His gun lowered an inch and One tilted her head to one side. 

Why did he look so surprised?

"Who are you?" The policeman demanded and one looked over at the door where she could hear people approaching. One moved forward and took hold of the man's elbow, trying to drag him with her.

"We must leave," One said through her and the man groaned, placing a hand to his head as he was simply allowed himself to be dragged behind. One knew this place like the back of her mind. They went down a few hallways to an elevator where One gently shoved the stunned man inside.

"The cut the power to the elevator. We can't go up." He said. One smiled softly and simply put her hand on the card reader. The light dinged green and it began to move. "What the hell?" The policeman said. 

 _"Please, you must trust me._ " One walked closer to the man who stepped back till his back was to the wall. 

"How can I hear you if your mouth didn't move?" He asked and One chuckled. She always forgot about that.

"I am sorry sir. I forget sometimes. I do not talk much." One stopped for a moment. "Verbally." 

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Where did you come from?" He straightened up and his voice became strong. One showed him her wrist.

"One. From dark world. Through gate. Find sister. Found you." One said and looked towards the elevator door. "Policeman. Good person. Please." One held out her hand. "Trust me. Will, not harm." The policeman looked a One for a second but his eyes turned towards the elevator doors once the room came to a stop. Outside men held their guns, ready to fire as soon as the doors opened. One made sure they were closed until she wanted them to open. 

"Will you answer my questions?" He asked. 

"Yes." One answered. The man then took One's hand and they faced the door together. 

The doors slid open and the men outside opened fire.

Of course, they should've known better than to do that. 

This was One they were fighting.

Bullets were seised in midair and remained frozen in place. One waved her hand and they fell like rain to the ground. With another wave, the men flew backward and collapsed to the ground. With the policeman's man in her own, they took off running down the hallways with One always leading the way. Anyone who stood in her way was quickly knocked around or through a glass window. The policeman watched in awe and fear as the woman in front of him was able to things that he had only read in comics as a child or in stories. 

When they were outside, the policeman was the one to take the lead. He led them to where he was hiding his truck and they both got in, speeding off as fast as they could. 

"What the hell was that?! Are are you able to do that?! What are you?!" The policeman shouted and One flinched at the sound. It's been a while since someone had shouted at her. Three always shouted at her when she came to visit but Three was her sister. This man wasn't family. He must've seen the flinch and closed his mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell it's just....I've seen a lot of things today and you tossing a man and freezing bullets takes the cake." 

"Forgiven." One answered. "Why you there?" 

"I was looking for a boy. He's been missing for a week now and his body suddenly turned up. It was faked and I knew those guys were behind it. I went inside to find him and instead I found you." The policeman said. 

"Saved you." One said.

"I don't think I needed saving." The man chuckled.

"Man behind you. Killed you maybe. Or worse." 

"What's worse?"

"The gate. Me. Papa is not nice."

"Papa?"

"Dr. Brenner."


	5. The Truth

Hopper didn't know what to make of the woman besides him, sitting calmly on the couch.

When they got back to Hoppers' trailer he went on a rampage through the whole house, turning everything over and destroying all he touched. Hopper broke his phone, lamps, chairs, his couch. Nothing was spared until a hand settled on his arm. A warm feeling flowed over him like he suddenly stepped into a warm shower then wrapped in a blanket. Love and happiness drowned him in it and all he could think of was the forgotten smile on his dead daughters face.

All his anger washed away.

" _Calm_." The woman's voice spoke and drove him to his knees. Hopper collapsed on the ground with a thud; his breathing uneven and tears were in his eyes. The woman remained standing above him and got on top of his coffee table to remove the light on his ceiling. She pulled a small device from it before snapping the device between her fingers. She threw the pieces to the floor before coming down to sit next to him. "Safe...now. No ears."

"What..did you do to me?" Hopper gasped.

"Calm." She grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet so that she could lead him to his couch. She sat besides him, hands clasped over her lap and her eyes staring around the room before resting back on him. "Ok now?" 

"I'm...getting there." Hopper huffed. "OK, let's start off small shall we? My name is Jim Hopper. You said your name was One?" The woman nodded her head. "That can't be your name."

The woman nodded her head then shook it, "Forgot. Always One." She spoke and her voice was sad. She pushed the sleeve of the overly large sweater she was wearing up to show the 01 symbol printed on her arm. Hopper reached over to take hold of her arm but One flinched away, drawing back her hand. Their eyes locked before One gave Hopper her arm to look at. Hopper inspected the numbers, faint but still clear as day on her skin. She must've gotten this when she was very young. 

"Why do they call you one then? They give you this?" Hopper asked rather softly. His eyes looked up into the woman's. He could see pain in her eyes and how tired she looked. It's as if she never got a good night's sleep ever. She had this haunted look on her face. 

One looked uncomfortable, "Hard...to talk. Easy...in there." She tapped him on his forehead. 

"You...in the lab and in the truck you were talking but your mouth wasn't moving. You can talk inside your head?" One nodded. "How is that possible?"

"Tests...experiments." One began to cough hard and Hopper sprang to his feet. He went into his tiny kitchen to get her a glass of water before moving back over to her. 

"If it's easier, then I'll be...ok with it I guess." He said and One took the glass of water and downed it in one go. One looked at him as she handed him back the glass. 

"I _am sorry. I do not talk to humans on a normal basis the require my voice_." One said and Hopper rubbed his forehead. 

"I'm going to have to get used to that." He muttered then froze. "What do you mean you don't talk to humans?"

" _Where I live, a safe haven from my captors, is...not a place one would imagine._ " 

"I don't understand. Can you start at the beginning?" Hopper asked, moving so he sat on the coffee table in front of her, knocking whatever was on it to the floor, not caring about the mess.

" _I cannot remember my life before, if I had one. All I remember, from the start of my memories, is waking up in my cage. Not an actual cage but a white room where I was kept. The man that walked in had called himself my 'Papa'. I...trusted him and I believed all that he told me. I started to develop something while I was there. The tests they were doing to me was drawing it out little by little. It scared me._ " One explained as she looked down at her hands.

"What were they doing to you? Why call you One?" 

" _I was the first of many to come. I left because I overheard one of the scientists talking about the next step._ " One turned her head away. " _Papa...he made me crush a can with my mind. Then he...made me snap a cats neck. After that, he brought a man tied up into a room with me. They wanted me to kill him. They said I could be creative._ " One shivered as she remembered the memory. " _When I refused, I was punished._ "

"What did they do?"

" _They denied me meals and locked me in a windowless room with no lights. I started to enjoy the dark after a while. But soon, I can to realize that I had to escape._ " One's face became this stone expression.

"How did you escape that place? From what I saw, they would catch you before getting off the bottom floor." Hopper paused. "What you did back at the lab tonight...is that how you escaped?"

One smiled softly and shook her head. " _No, I was too young to understand that killing them would be the easy way. I was afraid of Papa...Dr.Brenner, I mean, but I didn't want to hurt him. Back then, he was the only father I knew. I escaped the only way I knew how at the time._ " One pointed to the mirror that hung on the wall, unbroken by Hoppers' rage.

"The mirror?"

" _I am able to use the mirrors to travel between this world and a shadow world I currently live in. It's an exact mirror copy to Hawkins; the only thing is that the world do not have humans living inside._ " One explained.

"What do you mean?"

" _In that world, it is infested with these...creatures that feast on flesh. They have a...master of some kind. A dark smoke creature that greeted me when I first arrived. I didn't know what to do, I was scared. I showed it an example  of what I can do and it allowed me to stay._ " One chuckled a dry laugh. " _Instead of allow the creatures to eat me. One of the creatures stepped forward and it later became my close friend in the world. It...he is different than the others. I named him Harold._ " One smiled an actual smile.

"You named one of them?"

" _Two actually. There are different stages the creatures take and there was a younger form of one such creatures that liked to follow me around. It reminded me of a dog almost._ " One chuckled again.  _" I named it Max. I always wanted a pet._ "

"And you've been living in that world since when? How long have you been in there?"

" _What year is it?"_

_"1983."_

_"If my math is correct, I believe sixteen years I've been living in the dark world._ " One said and Hopper went quiet. Hopper stared at the woman in front of him with a strange look on his face. This woman...has been living on her own for sixteen years. From her state alone, he could tell that she must've been telling the truth. She was rather thin in the face and she looked rather rough. Her hair was dirty and rather long, her clothes were too large for her thin frame, and they had holes in them as well. She must've went though hell.

"How have you managed to survive for so long?" Hopper asked.

" _I would go through the mirror at my home to return back to this world but not at the lab. With any reflective surface I am able to move but it does take its toll on me, even after all these years. I try and make my trips short._ " One sighed. " _I had to steal from peoples' homes while they were away and stores locked up for the night to survive. I only took what I needed, nothing more. I felt bad every time but I need to keep going. For them at least._ "

"For who? Are there others like you?"

" _Dr.Brenner stole eleven lives away. Eleven lives that are forever twisted and some; corrupted._ " One's voice became harsh and cold. " _He poisoned the minds of children. I was the only one who was able to break free but his research and tests had to continue on. When I found out he had brought another child into that hell I promised to set him free but it was no use. He kept replacing them._ " Her fists clenched and tears came to her eyes. " _I couldn't save all of them and a couple died in my arms when I tried to free them._ " The tears fell freely and One couldn't hold back her sobs. Sure she cried silently in her bed but this was the first time out loud that she told anyone about the pain she had to endure. 

"Hey, you don't have to keep going." He placed a hand over one of her clenched ones. Hopper could see faint scars on her skin and he resisted the urge to push she sleeve up to see how far the scars went. "We can save the rest for later."

" _My sister...the reason I was back in the lab is because there is a child that was living in the lab. I freed her and went back to make sure they didn't catch her but i found you. Those men might've killed you if I didn't help._ " One sniffed and wiped her tears on her dirty sweater.

"I highly doubt they would've killed me. Killing the chief of police might be overkill, no matter how much I poke at them. _"_ Hopper laughed. 

" _Chief of police?_ " 

"I'm in charge of the police force here in Hawkins. You'll be safe with me." Hopper smiled at her and One felt some comfort in that. "Listen, it's getting close to morning and we won't do each other much good if we're exhausted in the morning. Let me get you something to change into and I'll let you first crack at the shower. I'll umm...start cleaning up the mess I made." Hopper said and stood up. One remained where she was and watched as he went into the back room before returning a few minutes later with a bundle of clothes in his hands along with a towel. 

"Thank you." One said out loud and Hopper lead her to the bathroom. One stripped herself of her dirty old clothes and stepped into the hot stream of water. She watched as the dirt and grime slowly fell down the drain. Uncaring that the only shampoo and soap was for men, One made sure to clean every space on her body. After her shower One dried herself and dressed in the clothes the man had given her. They were mainly an old t-shirt that seemed to have shrunk and a pair of gray sweat pants.

One took a long look in the mirror in the bathroom. Her cheekbones were showing and her face was rather thin. Her arms showed muscle but they were on the thin side too. One tried to eat as much as she could but food always seemed to spoil faster in the dark world. She pushed her hair to the side and noticed that it was rather long. One spotted a pair of scissors and decided to make quick work of the long annoying locks. She pulled her hair back, grabbed it in the middle, and then proceeded to cut everything below her fist. She tossed the cut strains in the toilet then watched as they were flushed down. One then took a deep breath and left the quietness of the bathroom. 

 "You cut your hair?" Hopper asked from where he was putting a sheet on the couch. 

"Too long. Hazard." One answered courtly. 

"Ah, that makes sense. While you were in there I changed the sheet on my bed so you can sleep there if you'd like. I'll be taking the couch." Hopper rubbed the back of his neck and One could tell that he too hasn't been sleeping too. She shook her head and took his large hand in hers.

"No. Bed yours. Sleep there." One said and tried to drag him to the back but he stopped her.

"I've slept on the couch plenty of times and I don't allow women to sleep on the couch while I take the bed. It's not right." He said and One titled her head to the side.

"Share bed." One said with a cough and a straight face but Hoppers turned a light shade of pink. 

"What! No!"

"Fair."

"No, it's not fair!" Hopper huffed and looked down to see that he hand was still grasping his. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea or be uncomfortable." 

"Will not. Friend, yes?" Hopper looked up and saw the soft look on her face. Something was beating in Hoppers heart that he swore that died away years ago and he never allowed it to come back. But the feeling of her hands with his made him feel all warm inside and he wanted to be greedy. He wanted more.

"We are friends." He said softly. "You're not doing anything to my brain are you?" The woman shook her head with a smile. 

"No. Promise." She said and approached him. "No nightmares. Promise." She took his other hand in hers. "Let me help." 

Hopper threw caution to the wind.

He made his way around his home, making sure everything was locked up and the lights were turned off before they made their way to the bedroom. Hopper place his side arm on the nightstand as One climbed under the covers. He got on top of them and drew another blanket over him. The only way to make sure things stayed appropriate. One ordered Hopper to close his eyes and then place her hand against his heart. At first, his breathing sped up as the warmth from before washed over him. He fought back the tears and allowed the steady tug of sleep to pull him deeper in. One watched as the man fell in a peaceful sleep for the firs time in a long time. 

This man was different than the others One had met.

He had good heart and was kind.

He could help One.

She was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Really don't know if anyone is gonna read this. I'm trying to get back into writing. Let me know if you want more!
> 
> *Update: I'm very bad at editing and will go back and fix the few mistakes I've come across while rereading. Kudos do wonders for me!


End file.
